


Take me to the Roller Disco

by theoddwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: Katara has never been good on wheels, and now she's been invited to roller skate. But Aang is always there to save her when she needs it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Take me to the Roller Disco

Aang and Katara had agreed to go on a double date with Sokka and Suki to the roller rink in town. The couple had very different ideas on how the night would go. Aang could not have been happier when he was asked to come skate, but Katara on the other hand? She was not. 

Katara could ice skate just fine, but if she was being honest she was just a swimmer. She often left the fancy footwork to her boyfriend. She may be graceful when swimming or in martial arts, but if you strapped wheels to her feet she would not know where she was going. So a piece of her wanted to smack her brother for even bringing up the idea. But when she saw how excited Aang was she couldn’t bring herself to deny. She was a total sucker for his lopsided smile and bright eyes.

“Sweetie! Sokka’s here to come pick us up. I just finished feeding Appa so we’re good to leave him for a few hours.” Aang called from their kitchen.

The young woman took a moment to look at herself. Now, many people chose to criticize her for her love of feminine things, especially as a martial artist, but that never stopped her from looking her best. And if she was going to suffer in a roller rink, she could at least wear bell-bottom jeans and a flowy off the shoulder top. 

“I’m ready honey, let’s go before he starts honking.” Katara said with a roll of her eyes.

“You look gorgeous… I really am the luckiest guy.” Aang replied to her softly. He turned red easily, another part of him that Katara found precious. Ever since meeting him, she’s loved his face. His facial expressions when he’s happy or embarrassed. He was just a cutie, sue her for revelling in it.

Before she could respond she heard Sokka lean on his horn. This caused the young couple to groan and run out of their home. 

“Sokka! You’re going to scare Appa, knock it off. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Katara scolded her brother. She did love him, but man could he be incredibly annoying when he tried.

Suki giggled from the passenger seat and smacked Sokka in the shoulder.

Once everyone was settled in the car Sokka nagged everyone about their seatbelts. For somebody who gets on tangents about how waking him up early is a hate crime, he was genuinely responsible. Even to an annoying extent. If he had it his way, everybody he loved would be in bubble wrap while they were in the car. Despite knowing for a full fact that both his girlfriend and his sister could fully beat him up. 

The roller rink was entirely retro themed. There were glowing neon lights and disco blasting through the speakers. It was an environment that quickly got Aang excited. So much so that he grabbed Sokka and ran over to the front desk to request everybody some roller skates. 

Katara’s worry must have been visible on her face because Suki soon had a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, trying to look Katara in the eyes.

“I’m just not good at the whole ‘roller skating thing’. I know Aang is great and wants to have fun tonight and I feel like I’ll be holding him back. It’s embarrassing. I didn’t even know that my brother could roller skate if I’m being honest.” Katara admitted.

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, Sokka learned just to try and be better than Aang. He insisted that we roller skate together so he could prove it. And I don’t think Aang’s the kind of guy to think you’re holding him back. He’s had eyes for you since he met you. Spending time with you means a lot to him. Believe me, Sokka, Zuko, and I heard the many rants he had. You have no idea how much somebody could analyze another person’s eyes.” Suki reminisced with a laugh.

This gave Katara a bit of confidence. She loved talking with Suki. If it hadn’t been for Toph and Suki she might have lost her mind every day. She was grateful to have girl friends she could trust. 

But the tender moment was soon ruined when the boys came back over to them. The two truly shared one brain cell when together so Katara was quick to help them carry one pair of the skates. 

As she took off her sneakers and put on her skates her nerves began to grow. She attempted to stand up after tying her laces, but her legs immediately began to wobble. Air left her lungs as she expected to land on her face. But before she could hit the ground she was in Aang’s arms, looking up at his bright silver eyes. This was where she felt safest. 

“You ok?” He asked.

“I’m just not that good at roller skating. I could tell you a million things about the disco music playing around us, but I’m not that good on wheels. I’m sorry sweetie, go have fun.” She replied as he pulled her up. 

“Well that means we’ll just skate together. Hold my hand and we can go slow. Just you and me.” He said with a wink. 

Katara wanted to frame this moment. She knew she was a dork over her boyfriend but this was unreal. How he could be so adorable she would never know. All she did know is that holding his hand for a night sounds perfect, in every way.

The two got themselves into the rink and began to roll together. While Sokka was ahead doing ridiculous tricks he most likely watched tutorials to learn in attempts to impress Suki she couldn’t stop laughing. Katara sighed in joy, she knew that those two were happiest together, or when they were hanging out with Zuko. 

But seeing couples always got Katara thinking. She knew Jet never would have done something like this with her back when they were dating. He’d just give up on skating or complain about Sokka. But Aang was next to her. Aang made it his business to make her feel comfortable and help her skate instead of going up ahead with his friends. He loved her, he truly did, more than Jet, more than any other boy she’s been on a date with. Aang didn’t even hesitate to help her. Katara in all honesty was grateful.

“Hey Katara, thanks for coming to skate with me. I know this probably is uncomfortable, but I appreciate it you know? Also, you look beautiful in this roller rink outfit. I know I said it earlier but you do.” Aang admitted, breaking the silence. 

Both of them were now sporting bright red cheeks and giant smiles. All seemed perfect.

“Hey lovebirds! If you two are done giving me the Oogies, Suki and I want to grab snacks. I want gummies!” Sokka complained, rolling up behind them.

Yes, this was their lives, and they loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot that was inspired by an old story of my aunt and uncle. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
